Oh This is Love
by Sweethart5510
Summary: Aria has had a major crush on her best friend, Noel Kahn, since sixth grade. Unbeknownst to her, he returned those feelings. When Aria leaves for Iceland, she leaves everything behind. After she returns, will this pair find their way back to true love? Alison never went missing


**Hi Guys! This is my first story, so please rate and review! Hope you guys like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any pll characters at all**

 **Introduction**

It has been about a year since Aria and the Montgomerys departed for Iceland. During their time abroad, Aria had been in an abusive relationship with Ezra Fitz. It lasted a couple weeks during the end of the trip. Aria finally broke it off before she left, hoping to never see the horrible ex again. Noel and Aria have liked the other since 6th grade. Alison never went missing (Nice Alison). My ships are Aria/Noel, Spencer/Caleb, Emily/Alison, and Hanna/Sean

 **Aria's POV**

I was finally back to my beautiful hometown. Traveling to Europe had been eye-opening, yet Rosewood was my home, full of my friends and family. When we were packing to leave, there was a voice in my mind that wanted me to stay. I loved Rosewood, however Iceland was so peaceful; it wasn't filled with gossip and drama like the halls of Rosewood High.

I looked around my half-unpacked room. Walking over to a medium sized box, I rummaged in the contents of the box until I found the object of my search.

It was a plain white picture frame that held a photo of me and my crush of four years, Noel Kahn. We were best friends back before I departed to Iceland. On the back, it had a note engraved in neat writing.

" Dear Aria, Our friendship is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Talking to you made me smile and meeting you made me feel one thing I have never felt before. Real Love. I was always afraid to tell you how I really felt.

Your Best Friend,

Noel"

I sighed and held the keepsake close to my heart. He really had liked me all that time. If I had just gathered the courage to ask him out, things might be different now. I set the momentum on my bed. On second thought I gingerly placed it in my purse.

As I got dressed, I thought about the day that Noel gave that to me, my last day in Rosewood.

 ***Flashback***

 **It was a beautiful day in Rosewood, yet it seemed very glum to my friends and I. The Kahns (Noel in particular) had thrown a huge going away party for me. The only people, however who were actually sad were Noel, Spencer, Caleb, Hanna, Sean, Emily, and Alison (aka my usual group). The rest of the party guests, about everyone in the school, wouldn't care if I permanently moved to Antarctica.**

 **About two hours after the party started, we were all seated in the Kahn game room. Everyone was talking and laughing. Suddenly, I glanced at my phone.**

" **Shit!" I thought. My parents were expecting me home at 5:30, it's 5:20.**

" **I have to go," I announced to my friends, "My parents are expecting me." I hugged everyone and walked out of the house. As I was walking on the trail to get back to my car, Noel stopped me.**

" **Aria, wait." I turned. He led me to a bench under an apple tree. He gave me his dazzling smile that wooed all the girls.**

" **I'm gonna miss you, Montgomery," he confessed. "I have something to give to you," he added nervously. He handed me a fancily-wrapped box. I started to unwrap it, but Noel stopped me.**

" **Please wait until you get on the plane."**

" **OK," I responded.**

 **Then, he did something unexpected. He leaned in and kissed me. Kissed me. Kissed Me. KISSED ME. After ten seconds, we broke apart. We looked at each other. He hugged me and said,**

" **Think of me in Iceland. I'll wait for you." Then he got up and walked back to the house.**

 ***Flashback Over***

Gosh, how I missed him. Of course I missed everyone else, too, but he was different. Noel and I have been inseparable ever since kindergarten, when we met after he spilled paint all over my white shirt. At first, I had cried about it. However, Noel then pointed out that it could be a tie-dye shirt. After that, we spent almost every day together. Our families knew each other like their own.

Then, in sixth grade, I started liking him. I never knew specifically when it started or what event made it happen. All I knew is that I woke up one day and it clicked.

We always comforted the other, and when the other was in trouble or glum, we would always help with the problem. For example, when I found out about my dad and Meredith, I almost never stopped crying. And if it weren't for Noel, I probably never would have.

Along the way, we both gained friends, but we could never replace each other. At one time, Noel made some really popular friends, and I was happy for him. However, as the days went on, he started to spend less and less time with me. It got to the point where he asked me to not talk to him at school. That's when I snapped. I angrily asked him why he was ditching me. He apologized and I could tell he really meant it.

I calmed down and he confessed that his friends thought that I was a weird goth stalker that was head over heels for him. They threatened him to stop hanging out with me or else they would make him a social outcast.

After that talk, he stood up to his "friends" and told him that I would always be his best friend. That nothing they could do would ever change that fact.

The fight gained quite an audience. Many kids defended us and were genuinely nice to us, popular and not. From then on, we knew that we didn't have to be popular to have friends and have a good life.

As I finished getting dressed, I looked in the mirror. I was wearing a loose tiger crop top with a pair of skintight leggings and my favorite pair of combat boots. I finished putting my makeup on, then pulled my hair up into a chic messy bun. Putting on a pair of dark sunglasses, I completed the look. And with that, I grabbed my purse and set off for the brew.

 **Is it good? Do you like it? Do you want more? Please rate and review!**

 **Your Friend,**

 **Sweethart5510**


End file.
